


Nightmare

by Baenase



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, DOUBLE ANGST, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baenase/pseuds/Baenase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souharuweek DAY 5: Hurt & Comfort</p><p>Sousuke returns home later than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Haru was slowly starting to freak out. Sousuke had told him he’d be back by 11 and right now it’s 2 AM.  _2 AM_. And he’s not responding to his phone calls or messages. Haru was trying to keep his calm, he was telling himself that he’s perfectly fine, but that his phone died or something. Anything stupid that would prevent Sousuke from contacting him, but Haru is getting more scared by the minute. Just like him, Sousuke isn’t really the type to go out, but yet some college friends convinced him to join them in a drink. And now Haru was alone. Waiting anxiously for him like a housewife.

Half an hour passed. Haru’s eyes are hurting from fatigue, but he continues to wait on the couch in the living. Watching a sea life documentary he saved the other day. He was starting at it blankly though. He was thinking about Sousuke while starting into the blue abyss of the ocean.

Then he faintly heard a key turning on the other side of the door.

Haru jumped up and ran across the room and a second later he saw a drenched Sousuke enter the house.

“Sousuke!” He yelped. “Where have you b-…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Sousuke’s broad arms were suddenly wrapped around him.

“Sorry.” Sousuke said in a broken voice. What was going on? Did something happen? To check if he was alright Haru grabbed Sousuke by the head, that was carefully nested into his neck, and pulled it in front of his. He pulled his messy hair from his eyes and found that they were red and swollen from the tears. It seemed like he needed a very good sleep. Once Haru’s eyes widened in astonishment Sousuke’s face collapsed into the most intense grimace he had ever seen him make and before he knew it he buried his teary face into Haru’s neck again. His cries were so loud they were hurting his ears. His body was shaking heavily and Haru was having trouble keeping him steady. He was clearly drunk… and very sad for some reason.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay…” He coed. But it didn’t really help anything. “Let’s lie down… Come on.” Half carrying him, Haru lead him to the couch he was previously sitting on. Haru sat down first and motioned for Sousuke to come and sit next to him, but instead Sousuke fell onto Haru’s chest like a deadweight, pushing the air out of Haru’s lungs for a second. “ ‘m Sorry.” Sousuke muttered.

“Stop apologising.” Haru whispered. “Can you tell me what happened?” Sousuke stopped whining but his body was still shaking. He figured he’d just let him cry it out against his chest for a while, and wait until he can speak a little again. Gently Haru wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s broad form as his wrapped them around Haru’s waist. Hands comfortably warm between Haru’s back and the couch.

“My mother… they found her at home… not breathing.”  Haru’s eyes widened. It didn’t take him long to make the link. Sousuke did mention his mother had a problem with drug use. Sousuke was still breathing heavily on top of him. His voice was muffled in Haru’s shirt.

“They tried to reanimate her at the hospital but… it was too late.” His voice started shaking again. “I wanted to drive there but I can barely stand on my own legs right now… “ Sousuke’s breath hitched. “They fucking fed me alcohol like mad and then I had to hear this fucking news from my dad.” Right after that he buried his face into Haru’s neck for the 3rd, or 4th time, he lost count, and just broke.

Haru held him as tight as he could as Sousuke’s large form shook in his lap. He continued to stroke his messy hair, and trailed it between the strands until it was knot-less and flat again. It wasn’t as effective as a regular brush, but it would do. In the meantime, he felt Sousuke’s soft regular breathing fill the room. He was so invested in making him calm down a while ago that he didn’t notice his tailbone had fallen asleep from the weight. He shifted carefully so Haru was lying a bit flatter, his head lying comfortably against the couch pillow while Sousuke continued to sleep soundly with his cheek pressed against his chest, long arms falling next to him while one of them touching the carpet. Haru hoped they’d find a way to process this the next day. But for now he’d just let Sousuke sleep his sorrow away.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep torturing Sousuke. Poor soul. 
> 
> He doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve me writing about you, Yamazaki T_T


End file.
